Variation
by flaidesII
Summary: University is no different than Taiga had suspected, but there are some things that can never be constant. Like the weather. Or his grade point average. The things that are constant should be the comforting ones, but his inability to get away from the people he can't help but have crushes on isn't one of them. AoKagaKuro, or DaiTaiTetsu. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Abrupt

Hi all!  
First of all, thanks to everyone for reviewing my other stories. A big thank you to: MomoISsan, Demm, twisted-sheets, gyess, unwillingjoy, deathmeister23, cielshadow17, yesss91, themrsbrightside, eyes17k, aspergianstoryteller, alliedforces, heather, anoesism, skullera, lovegonzo2, roronoas, kusanagi hikari, animedork95, nala87, jengurl24, cet'lux, ccchat8, babyboo6, winterimperfect, midnight-tsukihime, stardust dreams, neko-miyuki, bareerah123, kattan tieguchi, noname12321, and sanz0girl. Your reviews mean much to me.  
I know I have another fiction going along right now, but I've just started University, so this has been eating at me all day. I'll try to update my other stories, (for those of you who read my WoT one, the next chapter is nearly done) but I think this one will most likely be my favorite.  
I've changed things in the main storyline a bit, but not much. There are no real big spoilers if you've seen the anime. I haven't had a chance to read the manga yet, so no spoilers there. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if there are any requests!

* * *

It is one week before graduation when Taiga receives his admissions letter.

It's beyond him to even think that a University would bother to send him a denial of admissions, since obviously he has known at the moment he sent in his application that it would be for nothing. Sure, his basketball record is ridiculous; his winnings have made him desirable in any basketball community- but this is_ University, _its not the court, and he can hardly picture any Dean waving away his low testing scores and the fact that he's not trilingual. Just for basketball.

But he opens it and he's in; he's miraculously _in, _and other than the fact that he has to somehow come up with thirty-five grand for the year, he's somewhat excited. He doesn't have to go back to the states, though he misses them, and he doesn't have to sit and waste at a community college. He has no idea what his major is, but he'll figure it out in the next two years.

The most exciting part is that within the next hour, Tetsuya is calling him and telling him about his own admission, a hint of happiness in his voice. He's all over the place, as much as Tetsuya can be, talking about move-in dates and dorms and finances and...

Somewhere along the way Taiga agrees to room with him, regardless of knowing that it will be a complete disaster.

High school is _different _in that aspect; he sees Tetsuya on the weekdays- he has to play with him on the court, he has to see him, hear him, watch him- but he can take a break when he goes home or on the weekends. He can forget that recently he can't breathe around him anymore, and he can pretend that when Tetsuya texts him on Saturday nights that he's some sort of imaginary friend that won't judge him when he finds out- that is, when he finds out about-

_Tokyo University. _Now that was going to be a nightmare. He'd already signed the roommate agreement before he really had a chance to think about it. Sure, he'd shared rooms before, on sleepovers and the like. But this was... this was_ living _together. Eating, breathing, sleeping- the whole deal. He's so scared of the thought that he nearly misses the deadline to send his physicals in for Osaka Basketball Club. He sends in Tetsuya's as an after thought and is sure that it couldn't be all that different from Seirin.

In the middle of summer, Taiga finds out that Tetsuya is giving up basketball. He says it nonchalantly, in the middle of Kyoto Sushi, his chopsticks dragging on his plate. His stomach drops for a second; Taiga immediately thinks of catching Tetsuya's passes and the way they play at the city park when the sun sets. Its corny as hell but he can't help it; though he plays by his own rules now, he cannot deny the fact that Tetsuya is still a fundamental part of him, a defining factor in the way Taiga breathes and lives.

"Giving up? Like, professionally? Or... just, you never want to touch a basketball again?"

The dread creeps into the back of his tongue and he has to take a slam of soda to make it go away.

When Tetsuya doesn't answer, Taiga prepares himself for the worst. He cannot imagine a time where he and Tetsuya couldn't reach each other on that level. They'd been doing it for four years straight- it was the only way of life Taiga knew outside living by himself in his apartment.

"I still like being on the court. I just... I feel like I want to do something else."

Taiga can't picture him _doing_ anything else. He would make a horrible teacher; he's too quiet for that. He's good at Japanese but doesn't have the imagination to become a writer. He hardly has the nerve to be a doctor. When he goes down the list, he finds Tetsuya can't be anything other than what he is now, right then, next to him, because that's where he's always been and...

It takes a few days to realize that he's being selfish and that he'll be playing on his own. He cannot imagine looking at the court and not seeing anyone; hell, even Daiki- looking back at him. He's not nervous, he never really is, but its different and he's never done this before and-

No. No, he's definitely nervous.

* * *

Taiga grimaces a bit at the bulletin board in the hallway. Move-in box in hands, he shuffles forward and has to lean down a bit to read the small print.

_Congratulations to our incoming Freshman! With a 12% acceptance rate, Tokyo University __welcomes our top scholars. May your years here be filled with learning and higher understanding._

A 12% acceptance rate. Top scholars. There's no way in hell that he's been accepted on his application alone; his GPA had been a measly 3.1 when he graduated from Seirin, a good seven points behind Tetsuya, and that had been when he was busting his balls to get here. In the summer, when he would stare at his acceptance letter tacked on his wall, he thought perhaps University wasn't really _just _for big wigs. Maybe a 3.1 really _was_ something to the higher-ups. Or maybe Tetsuya had just lied to him and had put all his chips on the fact that Taiga's basketball record would take him farther than academics.

The hallway is loud with the chatter of incoming freshman, boxes being shoved down until they find their small dorm rooms, doors slamming and key codes being punched in, people complaining about being locked out and the wail of parents when they find they've been issued parking tickets. Taiga uncomfortably shifts his box- his _only _move in box- and attempts to find room 225.

He's only brought the essentials; basketball shoes and shorts, his clothes, a couple of magazines, some toiletries, bedding, and his wallet. Other than that, he's only brought one guilty pleasure; a picture of Tetsuya and himself, right after the Winter Cup in freshman year, both of them leaning over the rail on the second floor of Seirin's library. It occurs to him that Tetsuya has gained a couple of inches since then. He looks... _smart, _and it never came to mind that his tutoring had gotten him through high school.

_I'll drop out within the first week. I'll flunk the roll call._

He quickly pushes the picture farther down. He feels guilty for looking at it, always has.

He passes multiple women, their bright bedding in hands, mounds and mounds of clothes being pulled behind them on dollys. Men walk by, baseball caps on, and most of them are closer to Taiga's height now. He could remember towering over the his entire high school and it takes a few moments to adjust to not having to look down at all those faces. Very few of them are familiar; some glance at him. People he's played on the court spare a few seconds to smile, their own boxes being lugged in front of them. It is strange to see such a world existing outside of basketball.

Down a hallway on the second floor, Taiga finally spots a familiar blue hue making its way into a room, backpack and suitcase in tow. He feels the familiar stomach kick, and his throat dries up. He hasn't seen Tetsuya in a month; he's been up here at Osaka on orientation business and other events that Taiga couldn't really be bothered to attend. Before the suitcase can disappear over the threshold, Taiga hurries himself down the hall and picks the other end up, easing it into the dorm room.  
Tetsuya is surprised to see him there of course; after all, he's not supposed to be here for another week- and nearly drops his backpack. Years at high school has made Taiga more susceptible to the faces Tetsuya is willing to make, but its obvious that Tetsuya has changed, too. His face betrays more emotion than it used to, and his eyes light up every now and then. Its been years since he's been able to scare Taiga with his presence. Standing there, it seems as if he hasn't changed, but his stature and height has forced Taiga to adjust that thought.

"You're here?"

It's definitely a question, with a hint of stress to it. Taiga cocks his head a bit, trying to understand the underlying tone to it, but brushes it aside as he drags the suitcase over.

"Yah. Everyone's moving out back home. Didn't want to be in the city by myself. Besides, why do you get all the fun? There's tons of girls here, right?"

He's amazed his voice doesn't shake.

Tetsuya doesn't move for a second, but he picks his backpack up and throws it on his bed of choice before Taiga can pick the one by the window.

"See, that's just unfair."

He doesn't mean it and so he makes a smile to lighten the statement, and tries not to let his burning fondness for the man get the better of him.

"I guess I thought you'd take longer. You're a bit slow."

Taiga bristles a bit at that and lifts his nose like he's smelled something awful. He wants to say that he's not slow, that he was just lonely, but that's ridiculous and pathetic, so he keeps his mouth shut and accepts the affectionate insult.

"Maybe."

He lets his box onto his bed on the opposite side of the room and takes in the place they'll be sharing. Its small, and he doubts he'll fit completely on the bed, but the windows take up the entire back wall and the desks aren't half bad. The carpet is decent and it doesn't reek of past occupants either.

Across the way Tetsuya is unpacking his clothes, neatly folding them into the back closet. His computer is already set up on the twin desk and curtains have already been tacked over the windows. His hair, which has grown in the past month Taiga hasn't seen him, is slightly brown again at the roots, the blue dye fading out. He's never seen him completely brunet, but he can imagine that he'd be...

"Is that all you brought?"

Taiga jumps a bit but keeps it from becoming visible, and quickly looks at his box like he hasn't been caught staring.

"Yah. I think I under-packed."

"You think?"

Tetsuya walks over and peers into the box, grumbling a bit.

"No sheets? No hangers?"

In all honesty, he hadn't thought of hangers.

"I've got what I need, right? I'll throw my clothes in the drawers. It's not like I have much."

He stops his embarrassment from piling up to his cheeks and pulls a random shirt out. Its a t-shirt he'd bought from Boston when he'd been in Massachusetts last year, the bright letters reading _Red Sox_ across the top.

"See? I've got this and... I don't know, five others. Waste of hangers, anyway."

Tetsuya sort of rolls his eyes and picks a handful of his own hangers and throws it at him, smug.

"I brought extra-" he claims, "everything. Extra everything, since I knew you'd forget."

Taiga wants to argue that he didn't _forget, _that he just didn't _need _them, but he's reveling in the sound of Tetsuya speaking to him in person after a month. He'd almost forgotten how much the Seirin team had done for him, opened him up, made him speak. The blankness was still slightly there, but he was talking at least, and if you knew how to look, he was brighter than he had been.

Taiga realizes that they're falling into their normal routine, so he murmurs thanks instead and turns away. He'd also forgotten how utterly embarrassing it was when Tetsuya spoke to him; that open ease, that soft voice. He forces himself to pick up his clothes and start hanging them, trying to ignore that at some point, these hangars have most likely been in Tetsuya's room, in his back closet. He had come to know that apartment intimately well, and it was weirding him out to think that soon this dorm room would be the same.

Taiga tries not to grumble to himself because he knows Tetsuya will pick fun at him for it, and instead tries to retreat into his head like he's been doing. Its four years of this, so he better learn to swallow his feelings while he's ahead.

He eyes Tetsuya's side of the room. He's finally got his pictures up, the ones from their going away party. Riko sits with the team on the stairs at Seirin in one, and Ryouta is smiling at a festival with Tetsuya and himself in another. Hanging in a frame on the wall is the two of them during finals week, bags on the floor and jackets off from the heat. And in the back, he knows, will be the picture of all of them, including Daiki, at his old apartment. He doesn't want to look at it for reasons he can't explain.

For a second he regrets bringing his own photo, and thinks that maybe, regardless of Tetsuya having brought his own, it's slightly weird. He knows its at the bottom of his box, beneath his clothes and bedding, and he hasn't even brought a frame for it.

Tetsuya looks at him apprehensively, and glances at the photos. For a moment, he seems worried, his brows knitted together.

"Taiga-"

He would never get used to it, hearing him say that name. He couldn't even remember when they had started doing that, saying them with such abandon. He hadn't heard _Kuroko_ in years it seemed.

"I forgot to tell you. Daiki is across the way."

He's holding his toiletry bag in his hand, about to put it away, and he has a feeling that this will be one of those moments he'll never forget a single detail of for years to come. He hadn't even known that anyone else was attending Tokyo, let alone- let alone...

He doesn't know how to describe the man. He's no longer his rival- too many nights out at the bar and talks of basketball have ruined that- if anything, hes a slightly strange secret, one you aren't sure needs telling or not. He's got an idea that Tetsuya knows whats going on, regardless of the circumstances, but its so _frustrating _because inside he sees himself telling him _no, really, you were here first and just because he's here doesn't mean a damn thing, and just because you don't have basketball anymore doesn't- it doesn't mean;_ and it's so _funny, _that something as terrifying as _that _could come out so easily from Tetsuya's mouth.

He swallows his spit and turns away, pretending to be putting away his clothes.

"Oh? That's interesting. He goes here?"

He comes off as nonchalant. At least, he hopes he does.

Tetsuya oddly shifts his weight to his other leg and nods.

"Yes... he moved in last week. I forgot to say anything."

Taiga gives a slight inclination of his head and looks out into the hallway from their propped open door.

"Oh. Maybe we'll see him around. I guess I'll see him at practice."

_Daiki is here. Here, of all places._

He can't help the swirl of jealousy that comes up.__

His primary thought is that he's harbored his attractions for the both of them this long simply because the idea of it is alluring. Alluring, and easy. Tetsuya and Daiki were a close knit bundle of everything people talked about; it was as if they were a piece of forbidden fruit, their past some dark mysterious tragedy. Regardless of Taiga knowing the entire story, he had found himself intoxicated. It is simple yet horrifying to find oneself staring at the dynamic between the two. _And where do you fit in, when both of them are here now?_

"That too, about the practice. He isn't playing basketball, either."

For a moment, Taiga's thoughts flare in his head. _Why the both of you? Why are you quitting? What is going on- the court isn't good enough? I'm not good enough? _Its stupid and childish.

Taiga looks at him, one of his shirts held up in front of him. Tetsuya looks slightly perturbed but isn't doing much about it.

"He texted me awhile back. He gave it up. He wants to be a policeman."

In Taiga's head, the walls are slightly coming down. Basketball was everything. Basketball was how he had met the two, how he'd come to know them, how he'd-  
He blinks and watches as Tetsuya continues about the room like he's said nothing life threatening.

"So I'm the only one?"

His partner continues his own ministrations; reorganizes his photos a couple of times before he does anything else. Taiga can practically feel the buzz of anxiety coming from him. When he faces Taiga again, he's slightly stooped and seems sad.

"Kise is, but he's in America."

His words sound like they're trying to cheer him up, sound like they're pitying him.

Taiga hardens his face before he can stop himself. In a rush he nearly crushes Tetsuya with objections, but years of self restraint around the smaller man force him to be compliant.

"So, no basketball. Right. I- I'll just-"

"Don't tell me you're quitting."

Taiga's lungs stop taking in breath for a second, but his eyes find Daiki's, standing in the middle of the doorway, his arms leaning up and bracing his thick figure. At the sight his breath lets out, all relief, because regardless of the situation, Daiki's cockiness is still there, still a slap of sarcasm across his face, and he's looking around the room as if he owns the place, other hand in pocket.

It takes a few moments for Taiga to bring himself back together. On autopilot he puts his clothes back down and sneers halfheartedly.

"Got into Tokyo, did you?"

He knows there's no hint of hate to it anymore. The man had grown on him since high school.

"Naturally. Looks like we're hall mates."

Across the hall, Daiki's door is open, revealing the sparsely decorated room inside. It's a single, of course; Taiga doubts that Daiki could ever possibly share a room with a stranger. When people aren't swarming the hall he can see inside where the bed is already made, a single poster of the NBA logos hanging over it. He knows there's no computer in there regardless of not being able to see the desk- Daiki never had the patience to sit and do nothing.

Daiki is still a mass of grace and muscle, standing there and peering in, even in a jacket and shorts. Without the jersey he seems slightly less intimidating, but the prowess factor still sits beneath his skin. Taiga had nearly forgotten how dark his skin was.

He wants to ask him why he quit, why he would throw away that endless fountain of skill and expertise, but something tells him that its a conversation for another day. Over the years, the man had slowly become less of a hothead and had eased into a strange friendship with the both of them, that anger and hatred from the court slowly dissipating, leaving the current Daiki left. His words had a bite to them occasionally, but more than anything he just tended to give Taiga shit.

_He really does look like a cop._

Daiki looks at him weird right then, his grin spreading across his face in one curved, thick line. "Missed me that much?"

In the next instant he's got Taiga's shirt over his face.

Tetsuya laughs as he straightens the room more, washing over everything with a Lysol wipe. He doesn't seem to be in a big hurry to make Daiki leave. Taiga imagines that this will be his lifestyle for the next couple of years.

* * *

More than anything, Taiga had missed eating with Tetsuya.

Quietly across the table he's eating a burger with fries, and for once a soda- the school doesn't offer milkshakes. He'd been upset about that. He's quiet, which is a normal occurrence when they're eating, and his lack of Seirin uniform is strange but attractive. He's glad Tetsuya isn't speaking much; he doubts he'd be able to hear much over the scramble of the dining hall. What he does catch are snippets of what Tetsuya had been doing over the month he'd been gone, being with his family and deciding what he wanted to do.

Taiga wants to tell him then, like he usually does. He wants to say how much he misses high school, how much everything has changed, but not _this. _He wonders if Tetsuya will ever find out on his own, will ever ask him about it. For the first couple of nights in the dorm he refuses to sleep away from the wall; a confession is on the tip of his tongue and he knows that if he turns, turns and sees him sleeping there, he'll fucking say it and it'll ruin what they have. He sleeps in a few minutes late regardless of how much it pains him to do it, his legs itching for a run or his stomach screaming in starvation, because he knows that if he wakes up to something as domestic as Tetsuya putting on his shirt or shoes he'll snap.

In a way he's glad Daiki is across the hall; he is a breath of fresh air when he can't take being alone with Tetsuya any longer. At other times he isn't. When Taiga comes back from Freshman Composition to see the both of them- one on the computer, the other lying on his bed, throwing trash into the plastic basketball hoop on the wall- he caves a bit. Its a fantasy he likes to play in his head from high school, and to see it now, physically _real; _well, its enough to make him go mad with restraint. His fingers clench and his eyes widen; he feels the back of his neck prick up in anticipation. Daiki lazily waves to him from the bed and throws another wad through the hoop, his legs leaning up against the wall. It nearly kills Taiga.

He's over the fact that the both of them are men. He's been to Sex Ed, he knows what he is. He's in college now, and its not like gay men aren't around. In high school his thing for Daiki had been some adolescent want; some dark, aggressive temptation he'd only been willing to explore in the dark hours of the night. Back then, it had been easy to understand- Daiki was a powerhouse that had culminated into some serious wet dreams Taiga had had to face. But... now. Senior year he had seen the first real smile Daiki had directed at him, but _now, _now they came easier. _Now _it was as complicated as the mixed up love Taiga held for Tetsuya, that same mixed up secret that stopped him from ever pulling away too far or moving in too close. He isn't sure what he's going to do about it, but he won't lie and say it isn't nice to see the both of them being there in his room in the afternoons.

For now, he hesitantly drops his backpack on the floor and sits next to it, leaning against his bed roughly where Daiki's hips are, and tries not to think about it.

* * *

(A/N)::  
I totally get that reading their first names is different, but... they've known each other for years, yah? It's just something I like to play with. Plus, I like the idea of Tetsu gaining a bit of personality.  
Any requests? I'll write quick one shots! I'd like to get in on the community!  
Any fic recs? I'd love to read some nice DaiTaiTestu, or any type of those three. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chaotic

(A/N:) A quick warning for this chapter; plenty of cussing and underage drinking. But enjoy their college lives anyway :D

* * *

Taiga has never seen the strange letters across the flyer that's thrown under his door that morning. He knows his English pretty damn well, so the romanized translation of the letters he can _read, _but they don't make sense.

"Kappa Alpha Omega."

He swirls them around his tongue a bit, repeats it, and still doesn't get it.

He's reminded of taking English literature back in high school, and thinks that maybe these letters should strike something in him, but he's pretty damn certain that he slept through that entire course, riding on the curtails of Tetsuya's success.

He repeats the letters again and flips the card over, but it doesn't yield anything exciting. To be honest, of all things thrown under his door, this is the least surprising. Boys from two floors up have already thrown freshman idiocies under it; some weird flip book that had some rather crude drawings of a couple of girls down the hall, a few (hopefully fake) used condoms, and a couple of coupons to Diamond Adultworld. Taiga's sure he's not the only one to have received the little gifts.

He feels Tetsuya before he speaks, can tell the boy is trying to tippy-toe and see over his shoulder.

"It's a fraternity."

Taiga can hear the hesitation in Tetsuya's voice as he struggles over the English word. He's been practicing with him on occasion, but he just can't seem to rid Tetsuya of his intrinsic habit to cut the words up.

He's suddenly reminded of countless college-based movies that were released in the States that he was never old enough to see. _Van wil.. Van something, right? Wilder? _Another old one called Animal House, which he's pretty sure is some kind of prerequisite for American College.

When he turns around, Tetsuya is standing there patiently, another copy of the flyer in his hands. It's a different color. He's surprised Tetsuya even knows what a frat is.

"A fraternity? Aren't those for parties?"

The hesitation on Tetsuya's face is strange; he obviously has no idea of the meaning of the word. Taiga hasn't seen him speechless for months.

"Parties? I'm... not sure. Hopefully not."

Part of him wants to say he _hopes _it's for parties; he's not much of a socialite but he can tell when a situation could prove worth his time. Taking Tetsuya out for a night could acclimate the both of them better, anyway. And meeting people could increase their chances of graduate school, or whatever Tetsuya had said he'd wanted to attend after this.

And maybe a small, _small, _part of him wants to see Tetsuya drunk.

But _no. _He's heard the rumors and 3 AM cop-calling back in America. He'd rather stay out of it, regardless of the perks. The thrill of being around even more idiots like that doesn't appeal to him either; having Daiki across the hall is enough.

"Yeah, hopefully not. They'd be loud as hell, anyway."

He tosses the flyer like a card and it flutters to the ground before it can make it to the trash.

Something's still amiss by the time he faces Tetsuya again; his face is calm, his eyes lit up in a strange sort of mischievous way. He's still holding on to that different colored flyer, watching Taiga intently. Taiga tries his best not to look at the flyer. He's suddenly getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You signed us up, didn't you?"

Tetsuya nods his head with a weird smile.

* * *

"I honestly thought it was a study group."

Daiki's laughter can no doubt be heard across the dining hall, as shown by the countless heads that turn their way. Taiga wants to slink down his chair in hopes of hiding his existence, but he's 6'2'' and he's bound to look ridiculous.

By the time Daiki's done wiping his face free of tears, Taiga has accepted the fact that his name is on some frat brother's list, that he's going to be humiliated countless times in college and this is just one of them, that he's not going to be able to talk Tetsuya out of it, and that Daiki's agreement to join is just another cherry on top.

"Why is it so funny? Isn't this what everyone does?"

Tetsuya is _actually perplexed, _his food sitting in front of him untouched.

Before Daiki's face can break out into another hysterical fit, Taiga leans over and hopes to God his tone is convincing and articulate.

"No... no, no, no- this is _not _normal and this is _not _how I want to be spending my Freshman year!"

He'd had this conversation with Tetsuya exactly seven times before they'd reached the dining hall.

Daiki is laughing before Taiga can continue on with his argument.

"Come _on. _It's not _that _fucking scary. You missing home already?"

He'd strangle Daiki, definitely would, if it wasn't for how amazingly tan he'd gotten over the summer.

"_No, _I'm not. But haven't you heard the horror stories? You haven't seen movies from America?! I don't want my crotch to be pelted by a BB gun."

This seems to really set Daiki off because he's got his hand on his stomach, tears reappearing, his other hand squeezing his juice box.

"A- A BB... A BB- your-"

He can't get the words out with his inability to breathe. Taiga just glares.

Tetsuya leans in and it'is then that Taiga realizes how close he's gotten to Daiki's face, and that close up, he can definitely tell that there's real tears there, that he's actually enjoying himself, and it unnerves him and he backs off.

_He's an asshole; a complete asshole. That's all. _

"It will be fun, I think. Since I won't be at practice anymore, I want to have something to do."

Daiki wipes his eyes for a second, the last of his laughter seeping out, and he faces Tetsuya with what could be described as half-seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah. Fun."

Taiga wants to tell them that it's _not _something to do in your spare time, it's _not _fun, and it's a _nightmare _that's constantly used to scare Junior High kids back in America. He wants to give them both the bird and go back to his dorm so he can be left out of the situation.

But.

But the idea of Tetsuya being alone with Daiki... in a room with hundreds of deep-throated, dark voiced, meat-muscled men-

It's enough to make him sick.

He's getting desperate and he knows it, but there's not much else to dissuade them.

"Well, it's not like it's going to be completely American. Probably not as crazy. Probably sort of boring. Chess matches and stuff. It's all Japanese, right? So what do you play here, mahjong? Just boring Japanese nerds. Anyway-"

"It's got tons of foreign exchange students. Hot babes from Europe. Nice try, though-"

"Yes, maybe we could learn more about where you lived, Taiga-"

He gives up and slams his head on the table.

"You're _kidding, _right? You're an idiot-" he bolts up, his finger waving at Daiki's face without abandon- "so I figured _you'd _be into this bull crap, but- but-"

He's not about to insult Tetsuya to his face. Hell, for all he knows, Tetsuya's been drunk before and knows what he's getting into. But he's so _small _and _quiet. _He can hardly imagine Tetsuya even _touching _a beer.

_Would they even have regular beer? That just seems like an insult. Hard liquor for sure. Hard liquor and Tetsuya. _

It's quite easy to imagine _Daiki _being a lecherous good-for-nothing. He can remember walking home from Maji on a particularly hot summer day, in the middle of Junior year's summer, only to run into the idiot with a group of his friends from Gakuen, each with a six-pack under arm. He can remember the ease in which Daiki had carried the booze, seemingly unaware of the fact that he could be arrested for underage drinking. He could also remember the shirt he'd been wearing. And the color of his wristband.

Tetsuya had said something about picking him up from the station once, too.

"I can drink. A little bit."

Tetsuya is packing up his belongings and putting Daiki's trash back on his tray. The man was taking it in stride, arms hooked behind his head like he was the most privileged idiot to walk the Earth. He eyes Taiga's hesitance to move and raises an eyebrow.

"There will be _girls _at these parties; _girls._"

"Like I'm not aware of this."

Trash is thrown at his face before he can do a damn thing about it.

"Stop having such a stick up your ass. What the hell did you two do at Seirin, anyway? _Please _tell me it involved that nice coach of yours 'cause-"

Taiga throws a hand up before he can continue.

"I... don't ever want to have that visual. Ever."

In a slight show of frustration, Tetsuya picks up the wadded trash and throws it back at Daiki's plate. It's a miracle that he makes it, for all the months he hasn't touched a basketball.

"I doubt it'll be that bad. And you're a slob." Tetsuya is staring at Daiki in a way that Taiga used to think was impossible for the slight man; but he's definitely not fourteen anymore, and he can be scary when he wants to.

"But I've got you to pick up after me."

He's all teeth when he grins, blindingly white, and that's something that _has _stayed the same since high school. There are changes in that smile from time to time; Taiga's certain one of them comes across as slightly homicidal. But they're all a thin line of prowess across Aomine Daiki's face- a stretch of lips, a slight dimple on the right. It's been nearly five years and Taiga's had plenty of time to memorize it.

* * *

It's been a month and two weeks since he's moved into the dorm. He'll wake up, see Tetsuya just leaving at 8:30 AM, hit the snooze. He'll hit the snooze again at 8:45. His class starts at 9 so, without fail, he'll wake at 8:52 in a panic and dress, leaving not enough time or brain energy to even _look _at Daiki when he exits his room the same time Taiga gets into the hallway.

If he's lucky, he'll see Tetsuya from a distance on the way to his class, across the baseball fields and on the other side of campus, if he squints. If he's _not_ lucky, Daiki calls out to him from the hallway before he can safely reach the exit, and ends up walking to class with him.

It's pure bad luck that the pre-law unit is next to Taiga's remedial Algebra class. It is literally _next door, _and if Taiga listens hard enough during lecture, he can hear the teacher from the other classroom through the walls. He imagines he can hear Daiki, too, no doubt snoring next to one of the open windows.

But as more time goes by, Taiga becomes used to hearing his nit-picking at the crack of dawn. He's gotten used to things like "Green isn't your color- you look like a fucking Christmas tree," at nine in the morning.

What's wrong about this is that Taiga has done this before with someone.

Tetsuya.

He's so used to having him around now that he's a constant, welcome pressure. On the fourth week of class, he realizes that he's passively listening to Daiki's baritone, letting it run over him, in the same way he allows himself to drift along with Tetsuya's conversations.

In the next couple of weeks, when he takes it a step further by memorizing which strap Daiki prefers to use, (it's the right, he sees) and what shirts he's worn more than twice this semester, he scares the living shit out of himself.

What's worse is that he's got an entire year to go.

* * *

They are completely, one hundred percent, without a _doubt, _wrong about the fraternity.

The first thing that happens is this; a freshman, his _Kappa Alpha Omega _shirt in about four different colored stains, his eyes bloodshot to the point that he looks like he's crossed between some sort of opiate and hallucinogen, walks up to them in greeting and proceeds to puke a thousand different vodkas on Tetsuya's shoes.

Taiga has been drunk before, had even slightly enjoyed it. Teppei had gotten the boys together for a night on the town, (which translated to his apartment)- and had sake bottles and Russian vodka in one hand, forcing celebratory shots and drinks for the night. He'd been slightly loopy on the way back, but nothing major, but he'd been scared shitless of the impending hangover and liver issues. Tetsuya had left him there, sober as ever the bastard, on his own living room couch. That night the ceiling had moved just a bit as he laid in bed, and he felt pretty certain that he was going to die in the next seven hours.

The look on the freshman's face is pure joy, albeit a bit sick, but Taiga knows the impending death sensation is coming.

In the corner of his eye he can see Daiki stewing, a sudden look of anger across his features. He puts his hand on Daiki's fist before it can move from his side, the effort taking most of the muscles in his arm. He really doesn't want to go to jail tonight.

He feels the fist shake beneath his palm and wills Daiki to chill out via mind signals. It doesn't really work.

Daiki's a quivering mess, standing out among the pale-skinned freshman and drunk seniors. When they had first entered the frat house, he'd been calm enough; Tetsuya seemed excited to see such a big party for the first time. But too many people had tried to talk to him, touch him, bump into him-

"What. The. _Hell?"_

Taiga's half afraid that he'll lift his other arm to sock the guy in the face; he won't be able to force it down from this angle. Tetsuya wouldn't be able to grab his other arm down even if he wasn't trying to take his shoes off without touching the vomit.

"It's fine- Tetsuya's fine-"

He can tell Daiki can't hear him over the ridiculous music that's pounding a mere five feet away from their heads, so he leans in closer and pulls him down by the hand.

"It's _fine."_

In all other situations he would be able to enjoy the feeling of Daiki's hand under his, would be able to revel in the guilty pleasure of knowing he's getting away with it; but he's been around long enough to know when the guy's at his limit, and the meters a bit too full for his own comfort right now.

For a moment Daiki's gaze wavers from the freshman to him: and _there _it is. That _look _he hasn't seen since senior year. It's still there, in all its raw glory, and he finds it hard to look away. He had never known the definition of _feral_ until he'd met him on the court that day. It doesn't take much; he's slightly sweating at the temples from the sheer attention Daiki is giving him. It's relentless, rough: _protective is a new one._

Tetsuya successfully gets his shoes off and leaves them there. They're completely drenched, and probably worth a couple of bucks, but Daiki's back to staring at the drunk kid like he's got a death wish and it frankly isn't worth their heads right now.

They both pull him away from the music and farther to the entrance, avoiding frat boys and their invitations for something called rush, but it takes awhile to get out of the ridiculous crowd. _Not as crazy as America, huh?_

"I didn't even know Japan _had _this crap."

Tetsuya nods in agreement and Taiga watches his vomit covered friend find napkins at the bar table they've stopped at, desperately trying to get off his now pinkish-colored socks without touching them directly.

He's barefoot and suddenly looking at the both of them, and it takes awhile for Taiga to realize he's had his hand on Daiki's for at _least_ two minutes. He can't take it off before Daiki forcefully pulls it away with a sneer.

"That kid has to be fucking _kidding. _He's what? Five foot?"

"You've resorted to height slandering, Daiki?"

Standing there barefoot Tetsuya is hardly a threat, but Daiki shrinks visibly like he's been reprimanded.

"A bunch of jack asses, that's what they are."

"It's fine. Those shoes were old, anyway. I'm having fun."

"_Fun?"_

Taiga thinks he says it first, and that Daiki just happened to follow suit.

"Tetsu, _really? _Taiga's an idiot for even bringing us here!" Daiki ignores the irritated interjection. "These kids are drunk off their assess. I mean, more power to 'em, but-"

"Really," he smiles, "it's something I've wanted to experience."

This is when Taiga realizes he's fallen for someone who's completely insane. Not _Tetsuya, _although he's in that category as well, but _Daiki _because the dark man is suddenly nodding and agreeing, grabbing a beer from a senior, and chugging it.

Taiga's mouth drops and he sputters a bit.

"Let's get _out _of here- not get fucking drunk! You- you just said-!"

He's whisper-yelling. Why the hell is he whisper-yelling?

"What Tetsu wants, Tetsu gets."

He's grabbing another beer before Taiga can stop him.

In the background he can hear Tetsuya, _No, no, that's not what I meant at all- _but he just wants to _leave._

"Aren't you pissed off?" Daiki finishes the second beer off in answer, and Taiga suspects that at this rate it won't be long before he's dragging his ass home. And that Daiki is an extreme alcoholic.

He's paranoid, looks around, and in the distance he can already make out the beginnings of a fight. He's sure the cops are always called to these things. Some strange, really _messed up _section of his brain makes him feel responsible for the idiot in front of him, and he doesn't want to explain to the cops why he's drunk, why he's only twenty, why that _yes, sir, he's slightly a prick, _only to have him arrested and thrown in the cell for the night.

_Though he probably deserves it._

"I'm going home."

The face he's getting from the both of them is hopefully clue enough that they'll just follow him out. Without looking back, he grabs the can away from Daiki's grasp and stalks off, ignoring sounds of indignation, heading for the exit. He passes the half-clothed women and suddenly appearing beach balls the best he can, and only manages to get spilled on once. By the time he reaches the way out of the frat house however, he's reeking of alcohol and has two very annoying people missing.

He spots Tetsuya's hair before anything else; it's off where the presumed fight had started, and by now a reasonable sized crowd has taken over. The fact that he can't find Daiki's height or skin bothers him; he's seen the man get angry.

In the crowd, he spots another familiar hair color-

Cursing, he runs back over, and this time around it seems like a much bigger area to cover. He's not going to forgive Daiki if he manages to throw Tetsuya into an all out brawl.

He manages to grab Tetsuya's arm, fearing if he moves another inch he's going to meet face to fist, but he's fine and perfect and light in his hands, so he moves him a few feet away before the familiar hair from before catches his attention.

"What the hell- I thought he was-"

It's definitely Kise.

He's got a red-faced freshman in front of him- _clearly drunk- _screaming profanities in English.

"_Fuck _you man, just _fuck _you- you and your _fucking_ Japanese, your _fucking-"_

The crowd has grown exponentially, masses of women in too-short skirts and men wearing replicated American baseball jerseys are swapping bears and watching the show.

It dawns on Taiga that the man has a different colored shirt on, with a different set of those stupid letters. It's crimson with _Brotherhood _printed on the front.

"What's going on?"

Tetsuya is staring at him quizzically, and it's then that he realizes he's spoken in English. He repeats himself in Japanese and Tetsuya shakes his head.

"Daiki said something rude, but it was meant for Kise- he heard, I think- got in his face-"

Taiga steps through the crowd easily enough. They make way for his bulk, but they've still got massive arms from nights at the gym. For once he wishes he had Daiki around to back him up.

He tries reaching his arm in to grab Kise, anything that _won't _put the attention on him, but the yelling English guy isn't as drunk as he thought or is just _really _attentive. He stops his tirade with a "What the fuck, man?"

"Ah.. hey."

He really hopes he's intimidating.

The English speaker eyes him, beer in hand, index finger still pointing at Kise, and pauses.

"You're a fucking American?"

"Not really."

"You've got no accent, man."

As if Kise has just realized whose come to his rescue, he pipes up and opens his mouth, but Taiga knows the friendly _-chii _is going to come out of him and shakes his head violently.

"What's going on?"

The kid spits at his feet and eyes Kise.

"One of his little _friends _thinks that his time back home was _fucking stupid- _ya'know? _Fucking stupid, _is what he says-"

_Really? _He's had enough of Daiki to last him a lifetime. _But no. Not really, though._

"It's... it was a misunderstanding, yeah? You're drunk-"

The kid's got Taiga's shirt in a fistful before he can move out of the way- _he's fast- And Japanese. How is his English so damn good?- _and is moving to lift his fist. At that instant he comes to realize there's a wall of red-clad frat brothers behind the guy, and figures it's better to take the hit.

It cracks across his cheek but hurts no more than Tetsuya had accomplished years ago. There's gasps from the crowd, but he doesn't move, just rubs at his face with a scowl.

Kise acts like he's about to move to help him, but he stays still, nervously holding his hands together.

"We done?" _If they'd punched Kise in the_ _face, he'd be out of work, right? _

There's a look of shock in the kid's face, but he shakes his hand off and backs up, sneering.

"All of you are a fucking waste," he hiccups once, "a waste of god damn... fuck, whatever. I don't think I have to fucking _announce _that Phi's got shit with Kappa!"

There's a murmur of agreement from his side of the crowd, but he turns and leaves, and the sea of red shirts follow him.

The rest of the drinking crowd disperse and Kise is suddenly able to breathe again, patting Taiga on the shoulder.

"Kagami- you are here-" his English is a bit broken but not bad, "I thought I'd be killed. Ah, thank you, thank you."

He's as quick spoken as Taiga remembers him, that bright earring flashing when he moves.

The crowd clears up enough for Tetsuya to come through, concern written on his face.

"Ryouta... I thought you were in America?"

Kise shakes his head a bit and ruffles Tetsuya's hair, a small smile on his lips despite the anxious sweat at his temples.

"I thought I wanted to play basketball over there, but..." a frown, "they're a bit brutal."

Taiga can remember telling him these things for years. It's not his fault he hasn't been listened to.

"Did Daiki take off?" he snides. "That's not messed up at all."

Kise is staring at him strangely. Is he speaking in English again? As an afterthought he rubs his freshly punched cheek; it probably looks worse than it feels.

"_Daiki_?" Kise asks.

_Shit. _

"Um. Yeah." He had forgotten just how long Kise had been gone.

The blonde pauses for a bit, a look of confusion, but he's more uncomfortable than anything and distracts himself. He looks quickly to Tetsuya, blessedly taking his attention away from Taiga's slip, and nearly dies with happiness.

"Kuroko-chii! I've missed all of you... why are you here? Is this where the both of you go to University? Is this where you're living? Have your classes started? Have you-"

Tetsuya laughs and nods.

"Ryouta, why are _you _here?"

"Ah, well." He looks a bit sheepish. "I'm here with one of my American friends. He runs this Kappa thing back in the States, and..."

He shuts his mouth just in time for another guy, tall, with the ever-popular Kappa shirt on, walk up to them, beers in hand.

"Ryou! These your pals?"

He's definitely American. The way he holds himself up; that straight-backed, unnerving eye contact took months for Taiga to get used to. He's passing out beers and Taiga accepts one before he realizes it's something back from the States. He takes it in one hand and in the next flash the man's got his palm in his other; he's shaking it vigorously, and-

_There it is. Scary eyes. Scary American eyes._

They're still a nice shade of blue, though.

"You, my friend," he's pointing right at Taiga's face, isn't he? "are- wait, do you speak English?"

"Yes."

_Was that too formal? I don't even remember this shit._

"Ah! Good! Glad you signed up for Kappa, man. Phi's been giving us shit overseas for _years_. Might have gotten a little worse tonight, though. Don't think he's ever hit anyone. Hey, well, good thing you joined up with Kappa before you had people like _that _after you!"

He can see Tetsuya's eyes widen. Kise's got a nervous laugh, and Daiki's still nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean... people like _that?"_

The American stops, his beer half way done no doubt, and looks at Taiga like he's said the sky is fucking purple.

"Dude. You stood in front of a CEO's son without _knowing_ it? I mean... really? He's got money, man- _money- _"

* * *

Tetsuya and Kise end up dragging a passed out Taiga home from the party. They've got a leg in each hand, and they're pretty damn sure he's getting the crap scratched out of his back, but he's heavy and they're tired.

"How many shots did he have after that last beer?"

Tetsuya takes a moment to lift up a fully fanned out palm, signaling five.

He re-grabs Taiga's left leg and takes him a few more feet. They're nearly to the bus stop.

"I couldn't understand any of their English. It was... too fast, I think. What happened?"

Kise grunts from the exertion, fairly certain he's going to pass out himself, but he shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. Something about a CEO and money. All I know is that Kappa had a debt to pay overseas, and they were supposed to meet with some guy here, and-"

"Christ, he passed out?"

Daiki's down the street a bit, one leg against the bus stop, a jacket on and, thank _god, _no beers in hand. With the street light overhead, his hair really does look dark blue. Behind him, his arm is doing something, putting something in a tall trashcan quickly and-

"_Aomine-" _Kise drops Taiga's leg dramatically, "Your turn. I don't wanna-"

They both pause, and Tetsuya glares at the smoke from behind Daiki's back.

"Cigarettes."

He's been caught and he knows it, so Daiki turns around and continues putting out the cigarette before he comes over to pick up Taiga's leg.

"Just shut it, Tetsu. It's one fucking smoke."

He picks up Taiga's leg almost too easily, and the smell of him is distinctly tobacco.

Now that he's really looking, Tetsuya can see the outline of a cigarette box in Daiki's front jean pocket. He has no idea where he picked up the habit.

"I took off before shit got really messy. Thought the old tiger here could handle it, right? Fuck, I thought he didn't drink."

"He drinks." Tetsuya offers. He helps Daiki pull Taiga the rest of the way, haphazardly throwing the legs down on the sidewalk.

Daiki's hand wavers over his pocket, but he looks like he's thinking twice, and so he doesn't pull out a fresh cigarette. Tetsuya watches him like a hawk.

With Kise standing watch for the bus, Tetsuya sits at the bench after propping Taiga's head against it. It's a miracle he isn't awake and throwing up. Daiki stands in the corner, smoke free, and the last of the stars wink out from the marine layer coming in, the bus coming up the hill.


End file.
